


Can't Forget About You

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Magnus had to travel all over the world for business. Alec understood this, but that didn’t make it any easier to be apart from him all the time.





	Can't Forget About You

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna write a Malec fluff fic and goddammit I did it. It's kinda bad because I'm tired, and yes I realize I haven't updated Chicken Parm and Heartache and yes maybe I typed this in the summary box at first on accident but I'm!! trying!!! ok!!! please bear with me I just feel like I've written so much angst recently and not enough fluff it was making me sad.

\-------

Magnus _missed_ his boyfriend. He felt like he hadn’t seen Alec in forever, and he was immortal, so he didn’t just throw around that word easily. He had been travelling so much lately, he could barely manage to get a phone call to Alec, much less see him face to face.

But he didn’t have any clients for the whole weekend. And as rare as Magnus having the weekend off was, Alec having it off was even rarer. But that didn’t stop him from calling Izzy, asking about Alec’s schedule.

“I don’t think he can afford to take the whole weekend off. He’d probably explode with worry if he wasn’t at work for more than a day. But things have been pretty slow. I’ll try to convince him to take Sunday off.”

“Izzy, thank you. You’re a godsend.”

It took her almost 2 hours to respond.

7:46 p.m.: _Finally convinced him. He’s staying here until Sunday morning though. Sorry!_

7:48 p.m.: _Are you kidding? That’s perfect! It gives me time to set up!_

7:49 p.m.: _Ooh big plans?_

7:50 p.m.: _The biggest ;)_

Magnus grinned. A whole day to plan the perfect stay in date for him and Alec. He would have to stop by the store, a couple of stores. He had a lot to do.

\-------

Alec really needed this day off. Although business at the Institute had been slow for everyone else, being the boss meant that there was no shortage of paperwork and requests and information transfers and so so much more. He hadn’t even been home since Tuesday, and it was Sunday morning. Izzy had threatened him with hell on Earth if he didn’t take a day off. He was looking forward to going home and relaxing, though he would enjoy it far more if Magnus was there with him. 

Alec opened the front door, and sniffed. It smelled like...food. Good food. But it couldn’t be, because Magnus was in Milan. Or was it Moscow? Miami? Alec could barely keep his boyfriend’s ever growing list of appointments straight.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up. I was starting to think I’d have to eat breakfast all by myself, which would be such a shame.”

Alec’s face brightened as he sees Magnus standing in front of their kitchen table, wearing an apron of all things, and rushes to greet him. He wraps Magnus in his arms, literally picking him up and swinging him around, causing him to squeal.

“Alexander, if you don’t-”

Alec cuts Magnus off by mashing their lips together, savoring the moment. Magnus wraps his arms around the Lightwood man’s neck, standing on his toes to deepen the kiss. 

“I missed you.”

“I can see that, Alexander.” Magnus chuckles, then pulls out a chair for his beautiful, silly Shadowhunter boyfriend to sit in.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“It’s right in front of you. Why don’t you just try it?” Magnus smirks as Alec rolls his eyes, biting into the chocolate chip pancakes Magnus had spent time to make for him. His eyes go wide. Chocolate chip pancakes were his favorite. Magnus remembered, and had been waiting for the perfect time to show him.

“What are you even doing back? I thought you were in….” Alec gestures, unable to place the name of the city Magnus had last resided in.

“Madrid. But my client cancelled at the last minute, which left me free for the entire weekend. And it is also the end of my mandatory international period, which means I am officially back in New York.” All High Warlocks had to do a mandatory 6 month international period to show cooperation among warlock networks or something like that. Magnus had explained it, but Alec didn’t really get it.

“Finally. You’ve been gone for so long, I ran out of shampoo.”

“Oh, so now you only want me around to make you shampoo?”

“And fix your shirts so I can wear them.”

They both stared at each other for a few moments, before collapsing into giggles.

“The whole weekend huh? Is that why Izzy forced me to take the day off?”

“I might’ve had something to do with that, yes.” Magnus snaps, and the table clears itself.

“I wanted to spend time with you darling. I wanted it to be just the 2 of us, all day.”

“Do you have something planned?” Alec brushed his fingers across Magnus’s knuckles before wrapping his fingers around the warlock’s hands, feeling the cool metal of his rings mesh with the warmth of his skin.

“I was going to plan this elaborate, elegant, romantic day, but portaling around the world has an effect on a warlock’s body.” Magnus stands, pulling Alec up with him. He continues to hold Alec’s hand, bringing it up to his lips, pressing them into the delicate skin across the back of it.

“Even the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

“Oh, especially the High Warlock of Brooklyn. So I was thinking we could just spend the day in bed.”

“I would love that.”

And that’s exactly what they did. Cuddling, watching NBC’s The Night Shift on Netflix, ordering in, and generally being happy, They hadn’t seen each other in so long, just being able to enjoy each other’s company felt like a luxury.

“Wow, that’s what Rick looks like? Geez, I can see why Drew would keep him a secret. He’s _hot._ ”

“Personally, I’m more into Kenny.”

“Seriously Magnus?”

“All those muscles remind me of you, sweetheart.” Magnus kisses Alec on the cheek as he laughs, smiling as Alec turns his head to meet his lips instead. 

“Staying in bed was the best choice we could’ve made.”

“Agreed.”

Even when Monday morning rolls around, and they must part, both parties are refreshed, physically, mentally, and romantically. Finally slowing down and doing nothing had been good for the couple. Especially since they got to do it together.


End file.
